Various seat arrangements known from the state of the art serve for protecting the vehicle occupants during a side impact of the motor vehicle. For example, DE 42 12 091 A and DE 195 16 913 A describe seat arrangements with two vehicle seats that are arranged adjacent to one another. The two vehicle seats can be displaced in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and are also guided on transverse rails. The transverse rails make it possible to displace the motor vehicle seat transverse to the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle in case a side impact occurs. In such instances, the corresponding vehicle seat of the seat arrangement is displaced toward the center of the motor vehicle in order to prevent the vehicle occupant from being injured by the indented side wall of the motor vehicle.
In addition to the above-described seat arrangements, there also exist seat arrangements that make it possible to transversely displace the corresponding vehicle seat independently of a side impact in order to achieve a particularly flexible arrangement of the vehicle seats within the interior of the vehicle. For example, EP 0 940 288 B1 describes a seat arrangement that has two vehicle seats that can be independently displaced in the transverse or lateral direction of the motor vehicle. To this end, the motor vehicle floor is provided with transverse rails, in which corresponding guide elements of a substructure of the vehicle seats are guided. The substructure furthermore features longitudinal rails, in which guide elements of the corresponding motor vehicle seat are guided. A similar seat arrangement is also described in a DE 60 2004 000 159 T2.
The known seat arrangements for realizing a flexible arrangement of the corresponding vehicle seats have been tried and tested, but still have the disadvantage that a vehicle seat can only be conditionally displaced in the transverse direction because the displacement path is restricted by the other vehicle seat situated adjacent thereto. This means that a particularly flexible arrangement of the vehicle seats of known seat arrangements cannot be realized in the vehicle interior. In addition, the displacement mechanisms of the vehicle seats have a particularly elaborate design such that the installation of known seat arrangements is complicated.
In view of the foregoing, at least one objective exists for developing a seat arrangement for a motor vehicle with a first and a second vehicle seat that has a simple design and also allows a particularly flexible arrangement of the vehicle seats within the interior of the vehicle. In addition, embodiments aim to develop a motor vehicle with such an advantageous seat arrangement. Furthermore, other objectives, aims, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.